Destiny Trapped
by Jochern
Summary: This story has started over with "Universal Journey" with better writing and hopefully with a better storyline.
1. Chapter 1 Unknown Location

Updated 2015-09-04

Destiny Trapped Ch1 Unknown Location

_USS Phoenix gets flung through a wormhole and ends up in the Andromeda galaxy in a war between the Covenant and UNSC. They were transporting Bra'tac and Rya'c to a meeting. Colonel Jade Kavanagh knowns neutrality isn't going to hold if they want to survive in the long run and get home._

**USS Phoenix Bridge**

**Location: Unknown**

Colonel Jade Kavanagh leaned forward in the command chair.

"Report", she ordered Major Kevin Marks.

"No damage, sir", he announced, getting his bearings. "Looks like it spit us out in one piece. Minimal damage, a few injured but no fatalities."

_Always something,_ Jade thought.

Jade Kavanagh was a twenty-nine year old African American woman. She had green eyes and long jet black dreadlocks in a ponytail. It wasn't exactly standard Air Force hair cut but it worked, although it usually raised a few eyebrows with the brass and her competence was at occasion questioned because of it. But last year when she met Brigadier General Jack O'Neill he officially gave her the universal: "Thumbs up", approval.

Doctor Rodney McKay made his way onto the bridge. He immediately waved a young man away from a console and took over. He had been eating in the mess hall when the ship suddenly shook and the crew was called to their stations through the internal communications system.

"What the hell happened"? He asked immediately.

"By the looks of it, a wormhole sucked us in and spit us out… somewhere", Jade said in short, without looking in his direction.

"Why didn't you avoid it"? Rodney asked, assuming they had-supposedly-flied straight at it when seeing it.

"It didn't show up on our sensors and there was no warning", Jade explained, not liking he assumed her crew incompetent. "It came out of nowhere doctor."

"Where are we"? Rodney asked, walking over to Marks and looking at his console.

"Unknown, sir", Marks said. "There are nothing familiar in this system. Long range sensors aren't functioning properly yet."

Jade cursed under her breath.

"Try contact Stargate Command", she decided. "Kyle, send a subspace message and inform them of our situation".

Lieutenant Nicole Kyle, sitting on Jade's right nodded.

Rodney sighed.

"That's assuming they get it at all."

"If you have better idea doctor, please… share", Jade told him with a hint of annoyance.

Rodney unfortunately didn't have a better idea and didn't respond.

"What about the planet"? Jade asked, ignoring him completely.

"Sensors detect several tens of thousands of people on the surface", Marks said. "Humanoid and probably spacefaring by the looks of what the sensors are picking up."

"Huh, that's lucky, perhaps they can help us", Rodney pondered.

The two Jaffa onboard entered the bridge. Bra'tac and Rya'c looked around. Bra'tac tried getting a sense of what the situation was before asking specifics. At the moment everything was calm again.

Jade throw a glance their way.

"Master Bra'tac", she turned in her chair. "We encountered a wormhole and got thrown here. Wherever, here…is. We're not sure where we are at this point", she knew he would ask so she spared them both some time.

Bra'tac nodded understandingly. He didn't like the news at all. But at least the ship was functioning, as far as he could tell.

"Colonel", Marks turned his head to her. "We are picking up ships on our sensors".

Jade looked at him and Rodney walked to another console.

"They're on the other side of the planet", Marks explained.

Jade nodded and turned to the viewport.

"Full sublight engines". She hoped that whoever, the people owning the planet was, they were friendly enough not to shot at them."

The _Phoenix _started moving around the planet to see if they would recognize the ships. Hopefully they would even be Jaffa and they would be able to get help and be on their way in a few moments. Meeting a small fleet of Jaffa ships would be one of the best case scenarios. But Jade wasn't use to 'running' into the best case scenarios. It was an SGC thing to run into the worst case scenarios in her opinion.

"Marks", Jade said. "Just in case, get all Railguns and Missiles Tubes ready".

"Yes, sir", Marks affirmed.

She didn't want to be caught unprepared incase these ships was hostile for whatever reasons. For all she knew, the _Phoenix_ was violating their space and that's not something they would take lightly when it came to Earth either.

As they rounded the planet they saw the remaining debris of several ships and seven ships of unknown design who appeared to have won. They were blue and purple colored with one of them pretty large with the others being far smaller. Four ships was about the size of the Phoenix and the other two larger. The largest looked heavily armored and appeared to have a hangar.

"Bra'tac, do you recognize those ships"? Jade hoped.

He leaned closer to the viewport but shook his head after a moment.

"I do not".

"Course not", Jade muttered. _No, that would be too easy._

In short the ships started turning and headed for them. They had obviously noticed the.

"Contact them", Jade ordered.

Kyle tried to no avail.

"There not answering our hail, sir", she said. "There're ignoring us."

Jade sighed.

"Open a channel then".

Kyle nodded.

"I am Colonel Jade Kavanagh, in command of the Battlecruiser Phoenix. We mean you no harm and apologize if we are in your space but we arrived here by accident and have no intention to engage you in any way. We are peaceful explorers".

She gestured Kyle to cut the channel.

A moment in silence went by.

"Anything"?

"Negative, sir", Kyle said. "Looks like they don't want to talk to us".

"They have shields up and are powering up something kind of plasma energy", Rodney warned. "Probably weapons".

Jade looked back to the screen.

"Shields up, Kyle send the message again".

Kyle nodded and worked on her keyboard.

"Perhaps we should back away"? Bra'tac offered. "So not to appear threatening".

Jade nodded in agreement.

"Marks, back us up", she ordered.

"What kind of weapons do they have"? Rya'c asked curiously.

Jade looked at Rodney.

"Eh, some kind of plasma based weaponry… according to sensors", he said.

**UNSC Carrier Open Heavens, Briefing Room**

The Carriers commanding officer, Captain Luke Stanford leaned in over the holotable. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was forty-six years old and a Naval Veteran.

His first officer, Commander Benny Brick stood across it. He had black hair, grey eyes and was a relatively short man.

The ships 'dumb' AI, Julia stood her blue holographic image on the table's side.

Stanford was commanding, except the Carrier, five Frigates, two Destroyers and three Heavy Cruisers and on his way to assist the defense of colony on Roost. The initial contact with the Covenant fleet was over five weeks ago but Captain Harley Stewart was a hardy man, famous for defending seemingly doomed positions and winning, against terrible odds.

"All contact with Captain Stewart has seized", Julia said. "Contact with the colony is down too. I believe the Covenant are jamming all transmissions".

Brick cursed under his breath.

"It appears that Stewart's force has been destroyed", Julia explained.

"We might enter world of hurt", Brick commented.

"Wanna go home Ben"? Stanford asked jokingly.

"No way in hell, sir", Brick smirked. "I'm just saying we probably gonna be outnumbered".

"Aren't we always"? Stanford retorted. "How long until we get to Roost"?

"Approximately two hours", Julia replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Combat

_Updated 2015-09-04_

_Wow, I'm kinda amazed over how many people seemed to like this so quickly after I got it out. So though I got a lot of stuff on my plate with work and such I'm gonna write some as often as I can._

Destiny Trapped Ch2 Combat

**The Phoenix Bridge**

"They are entering firing range, sir", Marks informed.

The four smaller similar sized ships spread out in an attack pattern with a course towards the _Phoenix_. Scanning the four ships suggested, given the armaments that they were some kind of either Destroyers of Frigates. The largest ship was about one kilometer long.

"We won't fire first", Jade clarified. She considered leaving the system. Although where to go, she had no idea.

The _Phoenix_ had stopped backing up sense the unidentified ships was coming either way. Jade had sent her message a third time and Marks still tried hailing them, but both without success. It looked like these aliens really wanted to fight and they didn't care who they fought. Jade didn't want to use the Asgard weapon in the opening sequence, assuming they aren't going to break off at the last moment.

"They're firing", Marks alerted.

A collected volley of plasma from the four ships struck their shields.

The bridge shook slightly.

"Report", Jade said calmly.

"Minimal damage", Marks said. "Shields only down to 94 percent".

"Hurray for the Asgard shields", Rodney mumbled.

Rya'c snorted lightly.

"That wasn't a lot of firepower", he said. "Nothing to a Ha'tak".

"These are not the same class of ships as a Ha'tak", Bra'tac said. "These are smaller and less armed. A Ha'tak are quite larger in size."

The larger ships was holding their position still, as the four Frigate sized engaged them, but with minimal to no damage taken. They flew around them, firing their plasma weaponry.

"According to sensors, those smaller ships don't have any shields", Rodney informed.

"They are no match for the _Phoenix_", Rya'c declared victoriously.

Jade smirked.

"Patients Rya'c", Bra'tac told him. "It isn't over yet. It have barely begun."

He straightened himself. His 'gratitude' of something going their way finally having gotten the better of him. Not to mention the prospect of victory.

Still, Jade knew he was right. Perhaps a demonstration might make them rethink the whole attack idea. They are without a doubt advanced and have to be able to see how little damage they caused them.

"Damn flies", Kyle mumbled.

Jade and Rya'c smirked and glanced at her.

"They are coming in for another run", Marks said.

"Hold position and let louse Railguns and the VLS Missile tubes on one of their ships", Jade decided. "Try disabling weapons and engines, but don't destroy them."

Marks nodded affirming.

He entered the command on his console.

"Ready Colonel".

"Fire".

The 35 Railguns puked over the closest enemy vessel. Without shields to protect themselves the heavy barrage breached the outer hull in a few places-finally-with 'support' from missiles of course. Along a short barrage from a railgun could not get through. If it could, you would have almost an easier time using your foot to smash through the hull. Sixteen missiles launched half of the missiles was destroyed by some sort of anti-missile defense system.

Regularly a Battlecruiser of this class had 32 Railguns but the _Phoenix _was slightly heavier armed.

To everyone onboard's surprise the vessel exploded and was torn to pieces by the missiles. As the shockwave of the explosion sent the debris swirling away. The shockwave disabled one of the other ships and damaged the other two that was too close for comfort. But to Jade's annoyance the two damaged ships still engaged them, even with the proof on how easy they had destroyed them.

"We hit some sort of primary system and caused an overload, sir," Mark explained. "Our missiles wouldn't do so much damage alone."

Rodney didn't understand why they didn't use any countermeasures. A race this advanced surely would have something to counter a weapon as ancient as a simple missile. Supposedly they could be offline, or these ships was outdated and had none. Possibly they wasn't prepared for such a primitive weapon as a missile. They used plasma so they might not have defenses for a primitive missile. Rodney flung a few ideas through his mind for a moment.

"They're coming again", Marks alerted.

A new wave of blue plasma hit the ship. The plasma was similar to Goa'uld but less refined. The Goa'uld fire refined bolts these aliens don't. It is more like a rougher plasma blast being guided to its target by a 'drunken', in a rough comparison. It was far from the plasma bolts of the Goa'uld. That wasn't to say it wasn't advanced, which is was.

"They must know they stand no chance", Rya'c said with his lips curving into a smile. "Why aren't they retreating"?

"Well", Jade said. "We've established their not Goa'uld".

They people around her looked confused at her.

"Sir"? Kyla asked. "Haven't we already done that"?

Jade turned to her and glanced at Rya'c.

"I'm just saying that if they were Goa'uld, they would be running like cowards already", Jade explained.

Rya'c chuckled as the ship shook lightly.

Kyle shook her head and smirked. Even Bra'tac had a smirk on his lips.

"I've had enough Marks. Make them go away", Jade ordered. She wasn't going to play this game any longer.

Marks nodded with a smile. "Gladly".

All Missile Tubes released a barrage of missiles and the Railguns sent quick moving slugs at the ships hulls. Maneuvers proved to have little effect as the Asgard Beam Weapon joined in and both ships was destroyed quickly. The disabled one was still lying dead in space as two larger ships approached them. They were four times the assumed Frigates size. The largest of the remaining ships opened its hangars and a wave of perhaps forty or so fighters flied out to attack. Jade could counter with her own twenty F-302s but she didn't want to lose any pilots on a pointless skirmish in them idle of nowhere and decided to rely on the _Phoenix's_ firepower. The Railguns was enough when they came to close. It could keep the fighters dodging.

"The largest ship is firing some sort of plasma torpedoes", Marks alerted.

Rodney frowned. If they had missiles of their own, he had to scratch several of his 'no countermeasures' ideas.

Rodney's calculated guess about the two bigger ships was that they were some sort of Cruisers. Both Cruisers had pretty bad damage to their hulls and scans indicated several systems was damaged. One of them being engines as they didn't move very fast.

At the same time the two smaller ships open up a rain of plasma fire.

"Evasive maneuvers", Jade ordered.

"Torpedoes incoming in fifteen seconds", Kyle said. She entered commands into her console.

"Taking evasive action", Marks said.

The missiles impacted the Earth ships shields and shook the ship. The bridge shook and Rodney grabbed the consul to remain standing. Rya'c grabbed the wall to remain standing.

"Damage report"! Jade demanded.

"Shields at 90 percent, sir", Marks responded. "No critical damage".

"Fire on the larger ships", Jade ordered, referring to the assumed 'Cruisers'.

"If they keep this up, we only have a week or so", Rya'c commented.

Jade couldn't help but to snicker.

Marks targeted the larger once with the Asgard Beam Weapon. Opening a barrage of fire they found their shields to be unable to resist the bright beam of energy.

"Focus our fire at one of those ships", Jade said.

Marks entered the command and with overwhelming firepower focused it on one ship. The shields started crumbling and in short collapsed under the rate of fire. They left one of them dead in space. The other ship closed in one them and fire plasma missiles. They impacted the shield with minimal damage.

Something in the back of Jade's head told her it was too easy.

"Eh, guys", Rodney warned. "The larger ship is powering up some sort of main weapon".

Before anyone could respond a blue plasma beam striked out from the ship and hit their shield. The bridge shook. The fighters was also pounding at their shields. Swarming like bees around them, though a third of the original fighters was destroyed already.

"Report"!

"Shields down to 73 percent"! Marks said over the sounds of alarms. "Hall breach of D deck, the area has been sealed off. No other damage".

"Rodney, divert extra power to shields", Jade ordered.

"I'm already working on it"! Rodney shot back. "Transferring power from none essential systems to shields".

Jade nodded.

"They're powering the main weapon up again"! Rodney warned.

"Target the closest ship and give it all we got", Jade said, calming herself down.

Marks fired and the Asgard beam wrecked through the shield and tore the vessel in half. Secondary explosions destroyed it completely.

"Target the large ship and fire when ready", Jade said.

"Yes, sir", Marks affirmed.

"They are almost ready to fire again", Kyle said.

But luckily Marks was faster and opened up on them. When the four Asgard plasma beam struck they broke through the shield. The fighters who was left returned to their ship and the small disabled ship had apparently gotten engines back online because they flew into slipspace immediately. The larger retreated as well, leaving only the biggest left alone.

"Seize fire", Jade ordered. "Contact the remaining ship".

Kyle tried but without success.

"No response, sir", the blonde woman said.

Jade looked annoyed and confused at them. Why wouldn't they answer? She almost wondered if they didn't know how.

The hangars closed after all the fighters had returned and the ship fled into slipspace. The bridge crew cheered and chuckled.

"Cowardly bastards"! Someone said.

"Well that was fun", Jade sighed. "Let's repair what damage we have before they return with backup".

"Aye, sir", Kyle said.


	3. Chapter 3 Friend or Foe

Destiny Trapped Ch3 Friends of Foes

**Phoenix Briefing Room**

"All systems are repaired", Rodney announced.

Bra'tac and Rya'c sat down around the table.

Jade was already sitting down with Rodney across from her.

"We sent them running easily", Rya'c commented happily.

"Yes, well", Rodney started. "Don't expect it to be as easy next time".

"Why not"? Rya'c asked.

"Those ships, whoever they were had damage of a lot of systems, such as weapons and... well shields, lifesupport and let's not forget, according to our sensors… countermeasures. Whoever they fought before us did a number on them".

_Mood killer_, Rya'c thought.

Jade looked at him. "What countermeasures"?

"Against missiles", Rodney said. "That had they didn't use them. The system controlling them was probably damaged", he shrugged.

"On all of them"?

"I don't know", Rodney snapped tiredly. "I'm just telling you what the sensors tel me".

"What form of hyperdrive did they use"? Bra'tac asked, chancing subject. "I have never seen anything similar to theirs".

"Honestly", Rodney said. He paused. "I have no idea. Our sensors didn't pick up much other than different energy readings then any known hyperdrive engines give off".

"Given that are Asgard weapons remains intact, what kind of threat can we expect from these aliens, assuming they return"? Jade asked.

"Numbers and bigger ships." Rodney said. "We can handle them good enough and definitely one of one. But if they send a fleet of those big ones are way… we should run like hell. The fighters would probably give us a lot of damage alone. Assuming they have a few hundred send our way".

Jade nodded.

"But if it would came to it. We might just leave", she suggested. "Don't need to overstate our abilities".

"Did we sustain any casualties"? Bra'tac asked concerned.

"Four injured and one dead", Jade answered. "Nothing more luckily".

"After scanning the planet, the buildings on it, I believe that they aren't the guys we sent running", Rodney explained. "The technology is very different. Also we discover no Stargate on the planet".

"So, perhaps we can expect them to show up soon", Bra'tac said. "Hopefully they will turn out to be friendlier then the others".

Rodney shifted in his chair.

"Given the fact that we saved their colony, I'd hope so", he said.

"If the debris of their ships is any indication, they won't be much more of a threat than those other aliens", Jade pondered. "But perhaps a common enemy could unite us".

"Indeed", Bra'tac said. "We fought their enemy. Such a thing could make them friendlier towards us. That… and the fact we defended their colony".

"But not on purpose", Rya'c reminded.

Jade smiled at him.

"Best not tell them that, huh".

Rya'c smiled.

"At least not in the beginning", Jade said. "Anyway, if we find a Stargate we can dial the SGC and start solving this and get home".

"If we have to fight again"… Bra'tac added. "Do not assume them inferior".

"They kinda were", Rodney said.

"Did you not say they were damaged Doctor"? Bra'tac retorted.

Rodney tilted his head.

"Maybe".

**UNSC Carrier Open Heavens**

"Julia", Stanford said.

"Yes Captain"? The AI replied.

"I want the mac ready to fire when we return to normal space", he said. "And, all Archer missiles, plus all Longswords ready for takeoff".

"Understood", Julia nodded. "I'll give you a direct targeting solution when we leave slipspace".

Stanford nodded.

"Have you woken the marines from cryo"?

"I have", Julia affirmed. "Wait, message being received".

Stanford turned to her on the holotank.

"It's from the colony on Roost".

Stanford arched his eyebrows with interest.

"What does they say"?

"There sensor grid is down but they believe that Captain Stewarts fleet have been wiped out. There are no contact".

"What do you mean, they believe"? Stanford demanded.

"The Covies haven't landed any troops on the planet. In fact, they haven't seen any signs of any Covenant activate for hours".

"What the hell are they doing? They wouldn't destroy Stewart's fleet and leave the colony untouched. Why aren't they glassing it"?

"Unknown. I don't have enough information to hypothesize", Julia said.

A few minutes later Stanford's Battlegroup of eleven ships exited slipspace. On the holotable sensor information only picked up one ship near the planet. And it wasn't Covenant, but… more human. Perhaps an Insurrection vessel?

"Where the hells the Covies"? Brick asked confused.

"Given the debris, I'd say most may be destroyed", Julia pondered.

"What about Stewart"? Stanford asked.

He stood with his hands behind his back.

"I calculate that there are enough debris to say all defending ship were destroyed", Julia said. "I'm sorry".

Stanford clenched his fists harder.

"Get me a targeting solution on that damn ship", he ordered.

Julia saluted him. "Done. They are contacting us, video and audio transmission".

"Put them through, on the main screen", Stanford said. "This should be interesting".

Brick tilted his head. He was curious about that lone ship. On the screen the image of the ships bridge appeared. An African American young woman sat in the chair, assumed to be the commanding officers chair. She wore a green uniform jumpsuit, just like many others on the screen did. But one man wore what seemed to be silver colored armor of sorts. Another young dark skinned man had some sort of brown light clothes on while a third man without a uniform had a black jumpsuit. He stood slightly behind the woman commanding in the middle.

"I am Colonel Jade Kavanagh, commending the _Phoenix_, we're peaceful explorers and mean you no harm".

Brick and Stanford exchanged a glance before Stanford stepped up and turned all attention on him.

"I am Captain Luke Stanford onboard the UNSC _Open Heavens_. Why are you in our space"?

Jade frowned slightly at his demanding tone.

"We came here by accident when we were slung through a wormhole. We don't know where we are actually. Perhaps you could help us with that"?

Brick glanced at Stanford who frowned hard. He didn't find the story likely.

And, given the ships appearance it could be a Destroyer rebuilt by the Insurrection.

"A wormhole? That's the best you got"? He said harshly.

"I understand your suspicion", Jade said. "If you want, we'll be glad to transmit data to prove it".

"Data can be falsified", he hissed.

"Captain, I can with certainty determine if it is false data", Julia volunteered.

He glanced at her and lowered his shoulders.

"Fine, transmit your data, but when I find out you're lying", he paused. "Do not move your vessel or I'll order my fleet to open fire".

He cut the feed before she quick speak again.


	4. RE Chapter 4 Mistakes made

_Hey people, I've made a change in the story, nothing you'll notice much of but it's further in, probably about five more chapters at the least, but anyway, The Phoenix isn't going to end up in the Andromeda galaxy but another, further away. It doesn't have much to do with the distance between Andromeda and the Milky Way and as I said you won't notice any changes from your end._

Destiny Trapped Ch4 Mistakes made

**Phoenix Bridge**

"Lovely chat", Jade said sarcastically.

"Nice guy, huh", Rodney sighed.

"He needs to work on his trust issues", Jade remarked. "Send the data Kyle".

"Copy, sir", Kyle stared working on her consul. "This might take a moment. Their systems aren't very compatible with ours. Our systems seem to be more technologically advanced".

"And you're surprised, why"? Rodney asked. He pointed put the viewport. "Look at them"! He motioned. "Those ships look like they were put together from an Ikea store".

Rodney had a point. The ships looked like massive blocks of metal and armor. They didn't have shields according to sensors and their weapons involved no plasma of any kind. Only less refined slug and missile throwers from their own. Furthermore, they used the same type of faster than light engines that the other alien ships used when two of them fled. Except shields and the Asgard Beam Weapon the ships was pretty similar in weapons technology.

Jade was a tad angry over being cut off by Stanford. She wanted to ask about those guys they fought.

Onboard the _Open Heavens_ Julia had a similar problem. She wanted to see if the ship that identified itself as _Phoenix_ knew what happened to the Covies and Captain Stewart's taskforce.

"Sir, should we raise shields"? Marks asked. "They are still targeting us".

Jade shook her head.

"No, best not seem threatening… yet".

"Sir", Kyle interrupted. "The _Open Heavens_ is contacting us".

Jade nodded and the image of the bridge appeared on the screen.

"You're data appears correct. But I still have my doubts", he said harshly. "Why"…

Jade interrupted him.

"Before you go on Captain when we arrived here blueish ships with plasma weaponry engaged us. I'm afraid we have no idea who they were except that they destroyed ships resembling your before our arrival", Jade explained. "Maybe you could enlighten us".

It was a rather poor description of the ships but it got through to Stanford anyway.

"You're saying you don't know who the Covenant are"? Stanford asked. "I find that hard to believe. You are surly only Insurrectionists".

_Insurrectionists? Who the heck's that?_

"Sounds like some sort of rebel force", Bra'tac said in a low voice.

"I… assure you, we are no Insurrectionists, nor have ever met them", Jade said in her friendliest of voices. "This UNSC you spoke of. May I ask what it stands for"?

"It stands for United Nations Space Command", Stanford replied dryly.

"I assume this is your colony? What's your home world's name"?

Stanford grunted.

"Earth", he said hesitantly. "And yes. Yes this is our colony and out territory".

He seemed to have ignored the fact that they saved their colony from those Covenant guys.

The bridge crew all looked at each other. He said Earth. That they were from Earth? How was that possible? Are there two different planets with the same name?

"Now, I am only going to ask this one's", his eyes narrowed. "Who are you and where do you come from? And don't lie or I'll have you fired upon".

Jade didn't like being threatened buy decided to play along.

"I am Jade Kavanagh, commanding the _Phoenix_ and we are the Tauri", she half lied.

Technically they were called Tauri, but only by others. Not by themselves. However if she had said they were humans from Earth, Stanford had assumed her lying and a battle would have broken out.

"Never heard of it", Stanford marked dryly. "Now, prepare to be boarded and inspected. If we find evidence that disagrees with your story, you will be taken into custody and your ship becomes property of the UNSC".

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to search my ship", Jade said, trying her hardest to be friendly. "For the safety of my crew".

"I am not asking young lady", Stanford barked at her.

_Young lady? Seriously? He seriously insulted my rank by calling me young lady?_

Eyebrows was raised on the bridge. Of the _Phoenix_.

"Marks, activate our shields", Jade said under her breath, barely so he could hear it.

"We are dispatching a pelican with a unit of ODSTs for inspection", Stanford said.

"If you do we won't allow them onboard", Jade said firmly. "Look we saved you colony by dispatching those Covenant people when they attacked us. Some respect would be nice".

Stanford broke the link.

Jade sighed.

"Marks", she said.

"Sir"?

"Activate the hyperdrive, get us out of here", Jade said. "This isn't gonna end well otherwise".

"Yes, sir", he entered the command.

At that time _Open Heavens _and the two Heavy Cruisers fired their mac batteries at them. The large slugs swirled away at them.

"Sir"! Marks exclaimed. "They're opening fire"!

Luckily they had already their shields up but sense they hadn't opened the hyperspace window yet the three slugs struck them. The ship shook heavily.

"Report"! Jade yelled.

"Shields at 65 percent"! Marks alerted. "Two hull breaches, both have been sealed off. No reported casualties".

"Sir"! Kyle said. "Incoming fighters. A hundred or so. The smaller ships are approaching us".

The next moment the Frigates opened fire. The Destroyers held a defensive formation around the _Open Heavens_ as the Heavy Cruisers opened fire with their batteries. They had been incredible surprised by the fact the ship had shields and that they restood the combined fire of three ma cannons. Several Archer missiles was heading for them.

"Evasive maneuver"! Jade ordered.

"Open fire with missiles and Railguns", Jade said. "But try to only disable them".

With the push of a button all missile tubes and Railguns fired. They focused on engines and weapons. Unlike the already damaged Covenant ships the two first Frigates to get fired upon used some type of point defense system to disable the missiles, though a few slipped through, they didn't do too much damage.

"Shields at 58 percent", Marks warned. "We can't take much of those main batteries".

"Target the weapons on _Open Heavens_ with the Asgard beam", Jade decided. "Try not to do too much other damage".

Marks entered the command and the Asgard beam weapon fired. The light beam shook the shield-less carrier.

"Use the Beam Weapon to disable the engines and weapons of their ships. Use Railguns to fight off the fighters", Jade ordered. "Hold all missiles left back".

**UNSC Open Heavens**

"Report"! Stanford barked as the ship shook.

"All weapons offline, sir"!

"What the hell did they hit us with"? Brick asked.

"Some sort of bright plasma beam, sir".

"One of the Heavy Cruisers have been disabled, sir".

Stanford cursed loudly.

"Julia, get our weapons back online"!

"I will take time", she replied rather calmly.

"You don't have it"! He barked.

"Well", she frowned. "It will still take a long time".

He looked at the screen.

"What about their shields"?

"A little under half strength… I think. Our sensors isn't registration fully. They might have more power", Julia explained.

"Order the other Heavy Cruiser to power up their mac and fire"!

The Longswords were pounding on _Phoenix's_ shields nonstop. Two dozen had been disabled and half a dozen destroyed. Stanford marked that the ship went out of their way to preserve their lives. He started wandering if he was fighting an enemy or a friend.

"Sir, their using that plasma beam to disable our ships"!


	5. Chapter 5 Rethinking

_Hello people, I'm kinda surprised how many picked up this story so quickly and if anything bothers you feel free to leave a comment and remember: If you find the story to make no sense or such, you have a cute little button in the upper corner that makes it all go away! _

_Also some questions is answered in other chapters coming up._

_The two Earth thing comes up as the story goes on. Can't answer everythnig at once can we?_

Destiny Trapped Ch5 Rethinking

"Sir, our engines is back online", Marks said.

"Shield strength"? Jade asked.

"37 percent", he said.

"Take us to hyperspace", Jade ordered.

The UNSC ships was shocked when a blue window opened and the _Phoenix_ quickly raced into it and disappeared. It certainly wasn't slipspace and they had never seen anything like that before. But Stanford had other things on his mind. Such as one Heavy Cruiser having engines and most weapons disabled, three Frigates, two Destroyers slightly damaged and two and a half dozen longswords with half a dozen destroyed. Most ships was still active and in a few hours they could return to battle stance. Had he been too arrogant? Could he have avoided damage by thinking differently about his and their abilities? The possibilities was taunting him as he closed his eyes.

"I'm using the long range sensors to scan for a Stargate", Rodney said. "But don't get your hopes up yet. I also have a theory about where we are but, I'd like to run more scans before I say anything".

They had just dropped out of hyperspace a few minutes away in another system nearby. They knew that if the UNSC chased them down they could easily escape again.

Rodney sighed.

"How the heck did we take so much damage now and not by those… Covenant was it"? Jade asked, trying to remember what Stanford called them.

"The Covenant ships was already damaged", Rodney explained. "Otherwise I'm, pretty sure that this war of theirs, should have been over after like five seconds".

"Let me know if you find anything", Jade said.

"Will do", Rodney replied.

"Marks, I want you to lead the repairs", she said. "And make shields a priority".

"Understood", Marks left his seat.

"Colonel Kavanagh", Bra'tac said.

She turned around she walked over.

"You need rest", he said. "You are tired after all that's happened".

She smiled.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I can't rest while my crews working hard", she insisted.

"Go", he said. "At least eat or drink something. The crew needs you to be at your top".

Jade decided to agree and nodded. It wasn't much she could do anyway until the repairs was done.

**UNSC Open Heavens**

ONI Major Carl Belt stared coldly at Stanford. Brick and Julia was nearby, awaiting hell to break lose.

"I was protecting our space against Insurrectionists", Stanford said offended.

"Oh"? Belt arched his eyebrows. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Julia, did the ship try to destroy us"? He looked at her.

"Not really, sir", Julia replied. "In fact, they went out of there way not to destroy our ships in the battle".

Belt turned to Stanford.

"Remind me Captain, did you defeat the Covenant fleet"? Belt said.

Stanford sighed nervously.

"No", he said blankly.

"Exactly", Belt snapped. "That unidentified ship did"!

"They were nothing but In"…

"They had shields and plasma weapons for godsake"! Belt yelled. "They were not Insurrectionists. They were a new people and you… you attacked them after they saved our colony from being glassed".

Stanford swallowed nervously.

"There will be an official investigation into this Captain. Be sure about that", Belt narrowed his eyes. "I have spoken with my superiors and Commander Brick. You are now in command".

Brick stared shocked at the ONI officer.

"You, sir, are relieved of duty pending an investigation", Belt said. "Orders from Admiral Brooks".

Stanford nodded slowly.

He knew that his career would likely be over. Only way to save his ass was if his superiors protected him from the ONI. Something that wasn't likely at all.

"Commander Brick", Belt said.

"Yes"? Brick said walking to the captain's chair.

"I want you to give me your report on the situation as soon as possible".

Brick nodded slowly. He didn't like hanging his captain out to dry but he wouldn't sacrifice his own career for him.

"Very well", Brick nodded.

**Earth, Stargate Command**

"What the hell happened"? O'Neill asked walking into Landry's office.

"Jack, good to see you to", Landry smiled.

O'Neill sat down.

"Been a while, how's it going? You doing alright? What the hell happened"? He finished his first question.

Landry's smiled disappeared.

"Colonel Carter believes that the _Phoenix _got sucked into wormhole", he said.

"What", O'Neill asked. "Like a Stargate wormhole"?

"A bit bigger", Landry explained. "She says we got a subspace message from them and traced it out of our galaxy. Now… what the message said is another thing entirely. It was way too scrambled to get much out of it. The why's and how's for why she believed it in the first place is beyond me but apparently she's right".

"Which means"… O'Neill tried following. "That… they're too far away to get a message through", speaking about the message part.

"Pretty much", Landry said. "They sent it through the wormhole which scrambled it beyond recognition. Sense all our ships are currently busy I sent a message to Teal'c and he agreed to send a Ha'tak to the wormhole. Now the planet have a Stargate so they'll pick up SG3 escorting Colonel Carter and a science team before investigating. Teal'c coming here in an hour to see if he can do more from our end. Carter also believe that the wormhole later might have switched position on their end, otherwise the might have tried to get back already and we wouldn't have this conversation".

"Well, if anyone can determine where they are, it's Carter", O'Neill said confidently. "But I bet Teal'c worried about Rya'c. And Bra'tac", he added.

Landry tilted his head.

"Let's hope she can", he said. "But right now… it isn't a hell of a lot we can do".

O'Neill sighed.

"You know, is it just me or do we always seem to misplace our people"?

Landry smirked.

"I mean, we lost all contact with the Atlantis Expedition for a whole damn year when they walked through. We lost even more people on _Destiny_ and there still a billion lightyears across the universe".


	6. Chapter 6 Nice Chat

Destiny Trapped Ch6 Nice Chat

**Phoenix Mess**

The mess hall was pretty crowded as most seats was taken. It almost seemed whoever wasn't repairing the ship was eating at a first glance. Jade wasn't too hungry but eat a little and took a mug of hot coffee. But she soon started to regret her decision to eat.

Although the _Phoenix_ was upgraded with some parts of their weaponry, such as the number of railguns, the food supplies onboard wouldn't last forever, something Jade had on her mind constantly.

"It's just our luck"! Rodney burst in complaint.

"Huh"? Jade asked, only half listening as she sipped her coffee.

"I mean we get shot at by two sides of a war. How unlucky do you have to be to get into that"! Rodney ranted. "In one day we managed to piss off two sides in a two sided war".

While he ranted he tore into his overfilled plate.

Jade looked at him.

"What"? He asked defensively. "I eat when I'm nervous".

"Really"? She said. "I couldn't tell".

He frowned and she smirked and leaned back. "Should have stayed on Earth, working on Atlantis".

"I'm sure we'll make a friend sooner or later", Jade said confidently. "Now"…

"We're too good at making enemies", Rodney continued. "I don't like it. We should start by making friends, not enemies".

"McKay", Jade called.

He shut up and listened.

"Thank you", she said. "Now, as I tried to ask. You said yesterday that you suspected where we are".

"Oh, yeah", he scratched the back of his head. "I... eh, um… might have been overstating that".

"So you have no idea"? Jade clarified.

"Pretty much, yeah", Rodney confessed. "But we need to get supplies sooner or later. Especially weapons. Do you know how much of our ammunition we used up in those two battles"!

"Sixty-five percent", Jade sipped from the mug.

"Sixty-five"… Rodney realized she said it already. "…percent… yeah. A-and we only have about a dozen missiles or so left".

"The Railguns and missiles isn't having much of an effect anyway", Jade stated.

"True", Rodney reluctantly agreed.

"As long as we have the Asgard Beam Weapon and our Naghadah enhanced nuclear bombs… we're good", Jade said confidently.

"Yes, because if the food ran out we can eat that", Rodney said sarcastically.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at Rodney's plate.

"Maybe you should let the rest of the crew eat some too, huh"?

Rodney looked insulted.

"I'm just getting my fair share before it's all gone", he explained.

"Sounds fair, Rodney", Jade smirked. "We can just stop on a planet, beam down a team and see what we can find if necessary", Jade added. "Do you think we could, if we had to, beam a Naghadah nuclear weapon through the shields of those ships"?

Rodney pondered for a moment.

"Probably", he nodded. "At least until they come up with some countermeasures against it. The Wraith did pretty quickly but we don't know anything about these two sides. I don't know how long it's going to take for them to realize how we destroy their ships without shooting".

They ate in silence for a while.

"How's the kid doing"? Rodney tilted his head up.

"Kid"? Jade retorted confused.

"The Jaffa… uh…um…what's his name"… Rodney tried.

"Rya'c you mean"? Jade realized.

The Canadian shinned up.

"That's him", he said pointing at her.

"He isn't really a kid, you know. Kinda more of an adult", Jade clarified. "He's probably doing okay, considering".

"_Colonel",_ Marks voice cracked through.

"Right here, Marks", Jade responded.

"_The last repairs is finished, sir, and Doctor McKay's scan of this and nearby systems for a Stargate just came up negative"._

Jade sighed.

"Copy that", she turned to Rodney. "Where the hell are we"?

Rodney sighed with the same amount of concern her face showed.

He leaned in closer to her, not to be overheard.

"I don't think we're in our own galaxy", he confessed.

Jade sighed deeply. She already suspected as much but still… hearing the words spoken out loud made her hope fall drastically.

"There is something we haven't spoken about", Rodney reminded suddenly. "That Captain Stanford claimed he was from Earth".

Jade remembered him saying that.

"Is that even possible"? She asked with doubt.

"Well, I've been thinking and it is possible that two different worlds evolve and call their worlds the same but… it isn't very likely".

"Until now", Jade commented. "But we can't tell them we are from Earth if we meet again".

Rodney smirked.

"No, they would blast us out of the sky… or try anyway".

Rodney took a large bite of food and swallowed it.

"Anyway", he continued. "I need more time and information to figure that Earth part out".

"About those slugs they shot at us, that took quite a hit on our shields"? Jade said. "What about next time we meet them? If… we are force to fight them again".

"I think I might be able to reconfigure the shields, perhaps"… Rodney pondered. "Don't wanna promise anything yet, though. Best idea. Don't get shot at".

She arched her right eyebrow.

"Great advice Rodney, what would we do without you"? She asked sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7 Try Again

_hey folk, sorry it took so long but I've been busy as of late. Work and mostly anotehr story I'm writing for Fictionpress._

Destiny Trapped Ch7 Try Again

**Location Unknown**

**Somewhere in Covenant Space, Covenant Supercarrier**

A Sangheili male standing high over the others in golden armor placed his hands behind his back and walked back and forward on the bridge. A male in silver armor looked at him. Thel 'Vadaur, which was the taller ones name with the golden armor.

"This is concerning", Thel 'Vadaur spoke.

"Yes Shipmaster", the other agreed.

"Three Frigates and a Destroyer", Thel 'Vadaur continued. "Destroyed by one ship. A Heavy Cruiser crippled. He stopped and turned to the other. "They were human you say"?

He nodded.

"Yes Shipmaster".

"And… yet they claimed not to be UNSC", Thel 'Vadaur continued.

"Not in so many words, but yes", the other said.

Thel 'Vadaur looked towards the dark main screen.

"If they were from the UNSC, it means they have effectively started to upgrade their ships weaponry and defenses", he was troubled by these news. Very much indeed. "I must contact the Prophets", Thel 'Vadaur decided.

The most likely possibility was that they were either lying or that they came from a rebel faction within the UEG.

**Phoenix**

**Unknown Solar System, two days later**

Rodney pounded on Jade's door in the middle of the night. She slowly got out of bed, dressed herself and opened the door. She yawned and looked annoyed at him.

"I hope to god this is important", she said. "Or you're going out an airlock".

"Well"… Rodney hesitated.

She frowned.

"Am I gonna have to throw you out an airlock Rodney"? She asked.

"No, no", he followed the joking theme. "But I believe I've found a Stargate".

Jade shinned up.

"What"! She exclaimed. "Where"?

He scratched the back of his head.

"That… is the bad news", he added unwillingly.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, god don't tell me", she didn't want to hear the answer, fearing what it was.

"It's on an inhabited planet. Given the close range to the UNSC world, it's probably one of theirs", Rodney said. "Off course I can't be sure but it is the hypothesis".

Jade groaned.

"They aren't gonna be happy to see us", she looked at him again. "You haven't found another gate"? She asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid not".

Jade rubbed her forehead and left her quarters. "Maybe the next guy we meet is friendlier".

_Why are there so few Stargates here?_

"Actually"… Rodney jogged after her. "I don't think we might need to talk to them at all".

She frowned.

"How you figure that"?

He smiled.

"We get close enough to the planet and beam it into one of the hangars or storage bays".

"You wanna steal their Stargate"? She hesitated to believe what she was hearing. "Are you nuts"!

"We don't know if it's buried", Rodney reminded. "We"…

"That right"… she interrupted harshly. "We don't know. Let's just call it plan…D, huh". She never planned on using it but wanted to quiet Rodney down. Course he wasn't dumb and knew exactly what she meant. But he decided to surrender in this instant.

"Fine, you're the Colonel", he granted.

"At least we can agree on something", she smiled tiredly.

They used a lift to get to the bridge in short.

"Kyle", Jade said sitting down in the chair.

"Sir"? Kyle was surprised seeing her here at this hour.

"Rodney's about to give you a set of coordinates. Take us there", Jade ordered.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, sir".

Rodney entered a command into a computer and nodded at Kyle.

"Got it", she affirmed. "Should take one hour".

"Take us to hyperspace", Jade said.

Jade spent most of those hours thinking on how to deal with the UNSC. Perhaps these people was friendlier then Stanford. Maybe they didn't even have a space force defending the planet. But they would probably not be so lucky. And, if they did start talking, even if they by any chance, a long damn change became allies against the Covenant, which would be in benefit of both it would be no question that the UNSC would want or perhaps even demand, the _Phoenix's _tech. Meaning the hyperdrive and Asgard Beam Weapon. Probably the Beaming technology also, once they was made aware of it. But Earth… her Earth… had a treaty with the Asgard not to give away that technology. She knew the Asgard are all gone but… she couldn't desecrate their memory by breaking the promise with them simply because of that.

No, no she couldn't give them any technology like that. The IOA would never agree anyway. Assuming they had a say in the matter. Also, the SGC wouldn't like it either, changing the tide of a massive war they know nothing about. What if the UNSC actually started the war? How unlikely that may sound given what they'd seen, it wasn't impossible and she had to consider it. Then suddenly it came to her and she straightened in her chair. If it came to providing some technology, she could give them Goa'uld plasma weapons. They wouldn't know that they hadn't built them, probably.

Sense they have never heard of the Tauri and given the fact of that there actually is two advanced spacefaring races here means that the Goa'uld haven't attacked them. After all they didn't tolerate tech higher than their own. From what they have seen, a large Goa'uld armada would probably win a war sooner or later. And both was enough of a threat to get the System Lord's to combine their forces in an all-out attack. Also, if they have time to fight each other they can't have met the Goa'uld. True they have been gone for years but their fleets and technology was still around, in the hands of the Jaffa and the Lucian Alliance.

"Sir, you okay"? Marks asked.

She turned to him.

"Huh"?

"Are you okay, sir"? He asked.

"I'm fine, I just realized something", she smiled and leaned back.

Marks nodded.

"We're about to drop out of hyperspace, sir", Kyle reported.

"Rodney, I want you ready if it comes to a battle", Jade said.

"You mean my idea"? He smiled approvingly.

She sighed.

"Possibly, yes. Assuming there going to attack us anyway", she sighed in defeat.

She couldn't believe she was even considering stealing the Stargate from these people. That's if it wasn't buried in the first place. But if they did attack them, her last concern would be to insult them by stealing something.


	8. Chapter 8 Negotiation

Destiny Trapped Ch8 Negotiation

**Cygnus Colony**

**UNSC Pillar of Autumn**

The image of the AI Cortana appeared on the holotank beside Jacob Keyes.

"Captain", she said. "A ships has arrived but we didn't detect any slipspace window".

Keyes frowned.

"How, did they mask it"? He asked.

"Don't think so. The ship resembles the description from the Carrier _Open Heavens_ at Roost", Cortana said. "It would appear to be the _Phoenix"._

Keyes didn't like the sound of that. Granted he didn't know much about them but he did know they had been pretty powerful. But he were willing to grant some leeway after they had beaten the covies and saved the colony. If they actually were from another world and not just some people stumbling over advanced tech, that he didn't know about. It didn't sound so likely.

ONI Major Sunny Horn crossed her arms over the chest of her black uniform. Her black hair hung down her back and shoulder. She huffed away a little curl over her face. The major in her late twenties had tanned skin a slender frame.

"If we needed to, could you hack their computers"? Keyes tilted his head towards Cortana.

"I think so", Cortana nodded.

"Let's not go overboard yet", Sunny suggested.

Keyes looked over his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, major, I'd like to protect the colony and my ships if I need", he said coldly.

Keyes was controlling a smaller Battlegroup of thirty-nine ships of different sizes and classes, from Frigates to Battlecruisers and Carriers.

"Let's try not to start a fight with another race, just yet, alright"? Sunny said as if she talked to a child.

Keyes glared in her direction.

"Why is the ONI so okay with all this"? He asked. "You people seem to buy into all this about being from another world".

Sunny glanced at him but stood turned to the screen.

"They probably came here to talk", she avoided his question.

Keyes smiled.

"You just what their technology, don't you"? He inquired.

"Sir, we're being contacted", an officer announced.

Keyes nodded sternly. "On screen".

An image of a bridge with men and women in green uniforms appeared. In the middle sat an African American woman with dreadlocks in her early thirties or late twenties. Behind her stood a man in a type of silverish armor and a beard. He appeared around sixty-seventy at least. Perhaps some sort of high rank office? Beside the screen, at the very end stood a man in a black uniform with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced down at a computer screen for a moment end pressed something.

"I am Colonel Jade Kavanagh of the _Phoenix_", Jade said. "We mean you no harm".

"Captain Keyes, _the Pillar or Autumn_", Keyes half grudgingly replied. "Why did you come here"?

"We're here to talk to you. Perhaps we may let cooler heads prevail", Jade said.

Keyes didn't like how she phrased that. It sounded more insulting than he preferred. But he had to agree that Captain Luke Stanford was the one-according to the report he read-that did fire first and started the battle. Besides, the_ Phoenix_ was powerful enough to do more damage than they did and they could have remained instead of retreating. So he have to give them some credit at least, on that part.

"I have heard quite a bit about your ship, Colonel", Keyes replied.

Jade weren't sure if that were good or bad news. But he hadn't fired yet so at least something went it her favor.

"I am sorry I had to engage your forces but I did not initiate the action", Jade said leaning forward. "We are new here and don't know anything about this space. Why would we attack you"?

"You're assuming I believe you, Colonel", Keyes said.

"You're not shooting yet", Jade smiled.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"True enough", he agreed. He glanced at Sunny who frowned back at him. "But you have the opportunity of the doubt".

Jade seemed to shine up.

"Perhaps you'd like a tour on our ship"? Jade offered, hoping to relax them slightly.

Keyes himself had no intentions to leave his ship, but on the other hand Major Horn seemed to appreciate the idea.

"I don't like it", he voiced his objections.

"You don't have to like it. It would be pretty rude to decline, sides. I'd get a better look on their technology. Maybe I can prove that they are not insurgents", she said.

She stepped onto the screen.

"Colonel Kavanagh, I am Major Sunny Horn and I'd be happy to accept your offer. However Captain Keyes leave the ship at this time".

Jade nodded.

"Of course", she said courtly. "We'll await your ship".

Sunny nodded and the screen faded into blackness.

"Four marines accompany you", Keyes decided.

Sunny half grudgingly agreed.

"Fine", she said.

"Cortana keep an eye on them", Keyes ordered.

"Sir", she mock saluted with two fingers.


	9. Chapter 9 Common Enemy

_Sorry it took so bloody long!_

Destiny Trapped Ch9 Common Enemy

"What are you crazy!" Rodney snapped. "You wanna let them onboard, just like that!"

"Ease up, Rodney," Jade replied coolly. "Look. We need them to trust us, right? What better way right now?" She turned to Marks. "Lock down armories and engineering and assign extra security to all decks and have six men meet us in the portside hangar. When the UNSC arrives, instruct them to use it."

Marks nodded firmly.

"Copy, sir," he affirmed.

Jade turned to Rodney.

"Look, Rodney. They won't be allowed to walk around on their own. They'll be under constant watch and besides. There are two factions in this conflict of theirs. Can we really risk fighting both? My main objective is to get my crew home and I can't do that fighting both sides in a side sided war."

Rodney sighed, knowing she was right. He nodded in defeat.

"Bra'tac," Jade turned to the older Jaffa. "I'd like you to join Rodney and me in the negotiation. I could really use your expertise."

Bra'tac smiled warmly.

"I'd be happy to assist," he nodded and folded his arm to his breast.

Jade returned the smile.

"Rya'c?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Off course," he said eagerly.

"Great," Jade skipped to her feet.

Bra'tac turned to look out at the bulky vessels of this 'UNSC'. It was understandable that they made them so thick sense they don't have shield technology. They were far from as magnificent as Goa'uld ships. Although he usually made a point to never complement the false gods they were good at building ships that was compelling to look at.

He understood what Colonel Kavanagh was coming from this her idea of allowing them onboard. Like she said, they couldn't fight both sides in this conflict they were involved in.

"W-what is they sent in a boarding party instead of a delegation?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Jade said flatly. She turned around to Rodney. "Obviously we'll have security personal ready when they arrive." She turned back to Major Marks. "All the same, Marks. Be ready to jump to hyperspace at my command."

"Yes, sir," Marks nodded.

She turned to the others.

"Shall we?"

Bra'tac nodded curtly and the four man group headed towards the hangar bay.

**UNSC Heavy Cruiser Barbarossa**

"Negative, sir," the junior officer said. "There just lying there."

He turned around to look at the captain.

Captain Tobias Mayborne's eyes were focused on the massive Covenant Heavy Cruiser ahead of them. It was leaning rather heavily to port and seemed at first sight 'dead in space'. Yet they had to visible damage and to signs of any kind of battle. For twenty minutes they had been here, staring down the gap of the beast and yet nothing had happened. It was like they didn't even know they were present.

"Are the marines ready yet?" Mayborne asked.

Lt. Commander David Atlas nodded.

"They are, sir. Ready to leave at your command."

Mayborne nodded and turned back to star at the large supposedly hostile ship.

"Give them the orders," he said.

Atlas nodded firmly.

"Alpha 5, you have a go," he said into his radio.

Mayborne was curious to see if the vessel was still functioning. If it did, he could bring it back to UNSC space and they could take the shields and weapons systems apart piece by piece.

A pelican left the _Barbarossa_ and headed towards the large alien vessel. Setting down in the Covenant hangar deck a heavily armored Spartan was the first out. He confirmed the area empty of life. All this was so very strange. She couldn't understand it. Had they jumped ship? But why abandon a seemingly completely functional Heavy Carrier?

Eight marines followed in her steps. Their weapons aimed and ready to blast anyone not human in their sights.

"Two men stay here," the Spartan spoke.

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Hayes affirmed. "Dix and Flannigan, hold down the fort, in case the Covies haven't left."

Two "Yes, sir," followed.

The rest followed the Spartan off the hangar and into smaller corridors. Except a few holes at occasion the ship seemed intact. Bella frowned. Nothing made sense. And where did those holes came from? Slowly moving down the corridors they found the same empty sight everywhere. She stopped in a junction.

"Lieutenant Hayes, take two men and continue down the other junction," she ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hayes affirmed the order.

He nodded to two men and they moved down the opposite corridor, away from the others.

Starting to move again they tried making their way to the ships bridge.

"Where the hell is everybody?" One of the marines asked. "I'd prefer a ship full then empty."

"How's that?" Another asked.

"At least I know where I have the bastards."

Bella stopped in her tracks. The marines raised their guard and looked around but saw nothing.

"Sir?"

"Listen," she said.

They listened and heard something in the distance. But it was coming closer.

"Sounds metallic," one of the marines commented.

"Like a robot?"

He shrugged.

"Smaller," the third joined the conversation.

Bella tried determining what the small metallic tapping came from but she couldn't completely localize it. He gestured for them to continue forward but be on their guard.

Suddenly gunfire broke the silence.

"Guess the Covies never abandoned ship," one of them remarked.

"Lieutenant Hayes, report," she immediately said into the radio.

"_Contact!"_ Hayes cried through the radio.

A blood freezing human scream filled the background.

"Lieutenant what's your location?" Bella asked. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant Hayes respond dammit!"

The gunfire died of in the distance.

Bella pointed her arm down a corridor that went in the direction of the gunfire.

"Move!" She barked.

One of the men flinched and stepped back.

"Sir!" He aimed forward to the ground.

Bella looked to find a mechanical insect looking thing standing on the floor. It was about half the size of a human head and remained her of a spider. A really big freaking spider. She aimed her rifle on the mechanical create.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

The mechanical tapping sound returned and this time in force. The little mechanical bug took off and made its way towards them. Bella fired and blasted it too pieces. But in the meantime the tapping came closer.

Bella took a step back.

The corridor filled with mechanical spiders sprinting towards them. Crawling on the floor and walls.

The opened fire and started moving backwards.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Just keep shooting Jenkins!"

"Fallback, now!" Bella commanded.

A mechanical spider leaped from the wall and landed on her chest, making her stumbled for a second. It tried tearing off a piece of her armor. She shoved it off with her rifle and blasted it to little piece.

"There behind us!"

"G-get it off me!"

A blood chilling scream echoed through the surrounding corridors.

Onboard _Barbarossa_ Mayborne stood with his hands behind his back. He waited for news from the team and in his opinion it was taking too long.

"Sir," Atlas alerted. "The Carrier is powering up its weapons and engines."

Mayborne cursed.

"Spartan-031 report in," he said. The radio remained dead.

"Maybe there disrupting our communications?" Atlas suggested.

"There firing!" An officer warned.

"Brace for impact and bring all weapons online!" Mayborne demanded. "Power up the Mac."

Atlas was about to protest but the next second they were hit and the ship shook violently. Everyone on the bridge was knocked to the ground. Mayborne was first up.

"Status report!"

A man got up and check his screen.

"That blast almost tore the ship apart, captain."

Atlas and Mayborne started at each other.

"What the hell did the hit us with?" Atlas asked the obvious question.

"There not firing anymore, sir. They powered down their weapons," a junior officer said.

"What?" Mayborne frowned. "What the hell is this? Set a course out of here."

A moment went by in silence as the bridge crew tried getting the ship ready.

"Well?" Mayborne asked.

The officer stood up and shrugged helplessly.

"I-I can't sir. I'm locked out of the system," he explained.

Atlas looked at him bewildered.

"What you mean you're locked out?"

"I-I mean, I'm locked out. Like someone else is in control of the navigational system," he tried explaining.


	10. Chapter 10 Finding common ground

Destiny Trapped Ch10 Finding Common Ground

A UNSC transport landed in the hangar gently.

"You know, we could sure you Doctor Jackson's expertise right about now," Jade commented.

Rodney snorted with some amusement.

"Didn't think I'd say it but…we really could."

From the transport craft the woman they previously spoke to walked out with four heavily armed men behind her. Sunny Horn's studied the humans in front of her. The Colonel was present and stood with a commanding figure in the middle of the group. Six security officers with automatic rifles of some kind stood in the rear. The silver armored man with some kind of gold emblem on his forehead stood beside her along with a man with brown short hair and a black uniform. The fourth was a young dark skinned man with black hair. He looked very young but also very confident.

"Hello Major Horn," Jade extended her hand.

Sunny accepted it and shook it gently. Jade's grip was tight and firm.

"Colonel Kavanagh," she said.

Jade gestured to the browned haired man.

"May I present Doctor Rodney McKay, our residing genius." She extended her arm to the other two. "Master Bra'tac…"

"Tek'ma'te," Bra'tac smiled with a firm nod.

Sunny had no idea what he had said but assumed it some kind of greeting.

"…And Rya'c," Jade introduced them. The young man bowed his head politely. "Shall we go to the briefing room?"

Sunny glanced at the group before nodding.

"Please follow me than," Jade offered.

In the briefing room the four marines stood firmly behind Sunny as she sat down, across from Jade and Rodney. Rya'c and Bra'tac sat on opposite sides of them. Jade glanced at the four armed men. She had decided to leave her security outside as a sign of trust and good faith.

"First off, I'd like to ask some questions about this 'Covenant' you fight," Jade said.

Sunny nodded.

"Who are they…exactly?"

"They are made up of 'bout…half a dozen races that is hell bent on eradicating humanity," sunny started. "We have been at war with them for almost thirty years now."

"Who's winning?" Rodney blurted out bluntly.

Jade sent him a glare from her seat beside him.

Sunny didn't seem to like the question either.

"We are holding them off," she said. She didn't want to go into details with these people. Not yet. Sense these people had some very advanced weapons technology, and if the UNSC would ever get their hands on it, she shouldn't tell them they were losing badly. "That's all you need to know."

"Doctor McKay meant no offence," Jade assured.

"May I ask what planet you're from?" Sunny changed subject, disliking to speak of her own people and preferred to tell them as little as possible while gaining as much information as possible from them. It might not be the most honest way but it was how she and her superiors wanted it.

Rodney glanced at Jade for a second.

"Our homeworld… is called Tau'ri where we came from," she managed to avoid lying-too much. Saying they were from Earth probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Tau'ri?" Sunny clarified. "Interesting name. And… assuming I believe you are from another, part of the galaxy…"

Rodney didn't speak up but he knew that they definitely weren't in their own galaxy anymore. But he didn't need to add to the reality these people were already struggling with.

"…Why are you here?" She finished.

"As we said the first time, before you're people shot at us. All I want is to keep my crew safe and get them home," Jade said. "We came here though a wormhole by accident."

"…And saved your colony," Rodney added.

"Which we appreciate," Sunny said half-heartedly.

"Your people have a strange way of showing it," Rodney commented dryly.

"Shut it," Jade said, glaring at him.

"I think we can agree that mistakes were made by both sides," Sunny said.

"Uh-huh," Jade said leaning back. _Is she trying to shift some blame to us?_ She decided not to protest the matter. "We mean your people no harm, major. We just want to find out where we are and how to get home."

"So you say," Sunny said skeptically.

Jade sighed lightly.

"You must understand how… unlikely it seems for us, Colonel," Sunny said.

"Yes I can see that," Jade acknowledged. "But we have already provided you with all information we have. All data. What else could we actually do if you still don't believe us?" Jade leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting tired of this. If they didn't believe them she would just stop trying. As long as they stayed out of the fighting they'd be fine. From what she had understood about these people, her ship could outrun them if they were attacked.

"Perhaps, we may find some common ground," Bra'tac tried.

"_Lieutenant Kyle to Colonel Kavanagh."_

"Yes Lieutenant?" Jade responded.

"_We're tracking a massive ship approaching,"_ Kyle explained swiftly. _"The signature matches that of the Covenant."_

"The Covenant," Jade said surprised. "Only one ship?"

"_Yes, sir. Only one. But a big one."_

"We're on the way, Kavanagh out," she finished. She rose from her seat. "I'm sure you'd like to accompany us to the bridge, Major Horn. Perhaps we can help you dispatch this Covenant ship. If it proves to be hostile, that is."

Sunny nodded and stood up.

They made their way to the bridge quickly.

"Sir," Marks turned to them. "The Covenant ship just dropped out of…"

"Slipspace," Sunny explained. "That's what we call it," she cut herself short, not wanting to tell them too much.

"Contact them," Jade took her seat in the captain's chair.

"No response," Marks said shortly.

Rodney tapped on a console. His eyes widened.

"They won't answer," he said.

The bridge crew turned to him.

"Doctor?" Bra'tac asked. "Of what reason do you"…

"There's only one lifesign onboard."

Sunny's eyes widened and she stared at the Covenant Heavy Carrier. The marines mumbled confused amongst themselves in the background.

Jade looked at Marks for clarification and he nodded.

"…It's human," Rodney added.

Sunny stared at him.

That wasn't possible? How was it be possible that the only lifesign was human?

"There shields are up, sir. Otherwise we could beam him out of there," Marks stated.

"Sir," Kyle warned. "There powering up weapons. UNSC ships moving to intercept."

Jade nodded.

"Ready the…beam," she didn't want to give Major Horn and the marines any specifics by adding 'Asgard' in any form. It would raise too many questioned. She had no intention of telling them any of the Asgard's knowledge or history.

"Aye, sir," Kyle affirmed.

Suddenly a massive blast bolt launched from the Covenant ship and hit a UNSC Frigate. Shockingly, the Frigate was torn to pieces at impact. There was only debris left.

"Jesus Christ!" Marks exclaimed.

"Holy hell!" One of the marines cried out. "How the hell?!"

"H-how did they so easily destroy it?" Rya'c asked.

Jade looked helplessly at Rodney for answers. He was kind of like her lifeboat and often came with explanations when needed. Then his eyes widened.

"There weapons are operating at almost 300 percent efficiency," he blurred out. "Don't ask how, I got no idea…" he straightened up and stared out the front viewport.

"Rodney?" Jade asked. She felt worried. "What is it?"

He turned to her.

"I think I just got a terrible explanation," he said. "I think it might…might be possible that that there are Replicators onboard the ship."

The crew stared at him in shock.

"That…is not possible," Rya'c argued.

"Rodney," Jade tried. "They're eradicated."

"That's' the only explanation. Look. There are only one human onboard. There weapons are extremely overpowered. Not to mention engines and shields. We know they can upgrade technology and the Covenant uses energy based weaponry right? They would have easily taken the ship," Rodney explained. "The human onboard could be-how I don't know-UNSC and sense they use kinetic weaponry it explains who he is still alive."

Jade had to concede it was possible. The Ancient weapon on Dakara may have killed any Replicators in the galaxy but they could have been others outside their galaxy. They always worried they would return.

Sunny looked at them. Wondering who these 'Replicators' were.

"These things just don't stay dead," Jade groaned. "How many times have we wiped them out?"

"Think it's about…three or four by now," Rodney said.

"Who are these...Replicators?" Sunny demanded.

Jade and Rodney glanced at her.

"Technological bugs that search for advanced technology," Rodney gave a short explanation. "The Covenant probably look like a free for all. Energy based weapons don't harm them. Assuming the Covenant isn't arming every soldier with kinetic weapons…they're screwed."

"So…are you saying they can wipe out the Covenant?" She inquired, losing track of the actually fact that a Replicator controlled ship was swooping down their throats.

"Could at least cripple them if they had the chance."

Sunny covered up the fact they she felt like skipping in amazement at the moment. She might just have found the best weapon the UNSC could use against the Covenant. If they controlled these 'Replicators' they could end the war without any further losses. This could be the beginning of end for the Covenant with a UNSC victory at hand.

"Sir, the Replicators are firing again," Marks warned.

"Target?" Jade asked.

"UNSC Cruiser."

The impact didn't destroy the ship but severely crippled it. The previous shot had been much worse and it now made the crew feel worried. It was very possible that soon, Replicators would begin crawling around the Cruiser.

"Kyle, contact that Cruiser," Jade decided. "We have to warn them."

_Warn them?_ Sunny asked herself.

"There communication system is offline, sir," Kyle said.

The entire UNSC fleet was currently firing everything they had at the large ship. But it had little to no effect.

"Covenant ship shields holding at hull shield capability," Marks informed. "There're not getting through.

A MAC gun was fired and the slug smacked into the shields. Although it accomplished some it wasn't near enough.

"Oh, god," Rodney breathed. "Jade, there firing metallic objects towards the planet. There about ten meters in diameter. Counting seven objects."

"You mean bombs?" Sunny asked worried for the colony planetside.

Rodney shook his head.

"No." he looked at her. "The Replicators are going planetside to attack the colony and take whatever technology they detected down there."

Sunny looked horrified.

"I have to contact _Pillar of Autumn_."

**Cygnus colony, planetside**

Three Warthogs stopped clear of the metallic circular object that had crashed into the street, cracking the ground and creating a crater around it. With the three mounted guns aimed and ready five marines approached it. Any civilians nearby by had either fled or kept behind the marines.

"Careful," the sergeant said in the radio. "Don't know what it is?"

"Unexploded Covenant bomb?" Someone suggested.

The questioned wasn't ab ad one. It was built of Covenant technology by the first look. It was constructed of the same alloy they use on their ships.

The marines formed a circle around it.

Suddenly it opened and they heard a metallic clicking and clanking sound from inside it. With a pair of fingers gesturing the marines close the distance to the object. Sergeant Barrett lowered his rifle and touched the object. He pulled back when a metallic small creature climbed out. It leaped towards him. Stumbling back he raised his weapon and squeezed the trigger hard. The bug took the bullet and smashed into pieces.

"What the hell…" he didn't get any longer before another leaped out and attached itself to his helmeted head. It sprayed acid which melted through the helmet. He cried out in pain. Metallic bugs swarmed out of the object and overrun the marines around it. A short burst on gunfire and screams echoed. Civilians fled as the mounted Warthog guns opened up. The Replicators stared cannibalizing the Warthogs.


End file.
